Lungs (album)
|Last album = '' '' (2009) |This album = '' '' (2009) |Next album = '' '' (2010)}} Lungs is the debut album by Florence and the Machine, released on the 6th July, 2009, through Island Records. It originally charted at number 2 in the UK, and stayed there for 5 weeks.http://www.officialcharts.com/archive-chart/_/3/2009-08-15/ It charted at number 14 in the US, as well as charting in the top 40 in 13 countries. The album has since went 5x platinum in the UK, and has sold over 2 million copies in Europe. The album followed after their first three singles—"Kiss with a Fist", "Dog Days Are Over" and "Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)"—as well 3 other singles as well as the re release of "Dog Days Are Over", which managed to chart at number 23 in the UK, and 21 in the US.http://www.billboard.com/artist/302247/florence-machine/chart?f=379 In 2010, Lungs won the BRIT Awards MasterCard British Album of the Year, as well as being nominated for British Female Solo Artist and British Breakthrough Act. They performed with Dizzee Rascal at the BRIT Awards and played a mash up of "You've Got the Love" and Dizzee Rascal's "Dirtee Cash". The song was released digitally and charted at number 2 in the UK. The album was re issued in November 2010 as Between Two Lungs. Background and recording Lyrics and music Release . . Tour Main article: Lungs Tour The Lungs tour began in February 2008 in England, and they toured Europe through 2008. In July, they announced a six date concert tour of the UK, before 3 more dates added. Following the success of the UK tour, mainland European dates were added in countries such as The Netherlands and Italy, where the album also achieved moderate success. North American dates were added, as well as a show in Tokyo. In early 2010, they played in Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, in Europe and North America up until April 2010. In May, 2010, they began The Cosmic Love Tour which lasted from May until July 2011. Track listing iTunes bonus tracks #Swimming - 3:22 #Dog Days Are Over video - 3:55 Deluxe edition #Bird Song Intro - 1:20 #Bird Song - 2:55 #Dog Days Are Over (demo) - 3:33 #Falling - 3:35 #Hardest of Hearts - 3:25 #Ghosts - 2:58 #Girl with One Eye (Bayou Percussion Version) - 3:55 #Swimming Credits Florence and the Machine *Florence Welch – vocals, additional drums, percussion (all tracks); backing vocals (7, 8); art direction *Rob Ackroyd – guitar (1, 5, 10, 13); bass (5) *Christopher Lloyd Hayden – drums (1–3, 5, 10, 11, 13) *Tom Monger – harp (1–3, 7–13) *Isabella Summers – additional drums, percussion (all tracks); additional producer (1, 3, 8, 9); piano (1, 3, 4, 7, 8, 10, 13) Additional personnel *Leo Abrahams – guitar (6) *Victoria Akintola – backing vocals (7, 8) *Mete Burch Bator – bass (10) *Tom Beard – photography *Ian Burdge – cello (1, 3, 7, 8, 12) *Neil Comber – mixing assistant (2–4, 6–13) *John Davis – mastering *Paul Epworth – producer (2, 4, 9, 12); additional producer (11) *Richard Flack – engineer (5, 6); mixing (5); vocal producer (10) *James Ford – additional piano, producer (1, 3, 7, 8); bass (1, 7); mixing (1); drums (7, 8); organ (7) *LaDonna Harley-Peters – backing vocals (7, 8) *Charlie Henry – cello (10) *Sally Herbert – string arrangements, violin *Charlie Hugall – additional drums, percussion (all tracks); producer (10, 13); additional bass (13) *Ben Jackson – assistant engineer (10) *Stephen Mackey – bass, producer (5, 6); mixing (5); vocal producer (10) *Tim McCall – guitar (5); additional guitar (6) *Duncan "Pixie" Mills – assistant engineer, Hammond organ (10) *Ben Mortimer – final edit (7) *Everton Nelson – violin *Mark Rankin – engineer (2, 4, 9, 12); additional engineer (11) *Al Riley – assistant engineer (13) *Jimmy Robertson – engineer (1, 3, 7, 8); mixing (1) *Martin Slattery – drums (6) *Cenzo Townshend – mixing (2–4, 6–13) *Bruce White – viola *Eg White – producer (11) Artwork *Tom Beard – photography *Tabitha Denholm – art direction *Wade Fletcher – live photography *Hugh Frost – layout *Orlando Weeks – lung illustration on back cover Charts Certifications Release history Artwork See Lungs photoshoot See Lungs gallery Lungscover.jpg|Cover R-1875311-1252259443.jpg|Vinyl back R-1875311-1252259801.jpg|Side A R-1875311-1252259827.jpg|Side B Florence & The Machine - Lungs - Back.jpg|CD back R-3245364-1322150332.jpg|Limited edition box References Category:Studio albums Category:Albums